


Нерушимое правило?

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Правда ли, что Краснохвостки неукоснительно выполняют своё основное правило?





	Нерушимое правило?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: x_Gella_x

Нэнэ уже несколько дней подряд ходила мрачнее тучи. Ей постоянно что-то мерещилось. Ну не то чтобы постоянно, да и ерунда какая-то, но, тем не менее, девушке казалось, что она видит своих подруг и соратниц с парнями. Она гнала сомнения всеми силами, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: глюки продолжались. Ладно Куниеда. С этой было всё понятно: у неё крышу снесло ещё в Чертокаменской школе. Но остальные?! Да нет, этого не может быть… Просто потому что такого не может быть!

Своим мрачным настроением и постоянными придирками Нэнэ распугала всех своих подруг, и они теперь старались держаться от неё на расстоянии. С этим надо было что-то делать. Поэтому в обеденный перерыв девушка пошла искать их во дворе Святочертокаменской академии, чтобы наладить нормальное общение.

Первой кого она встретила была Ханазава. Та сидела под деревом с бэнто в руках на… коленях у Канзаки и засовывала ему в рот рис. Нэнэ зажмурилась и потрясла головой. Открыв глаза, она вздохнула с облегчением. Ей просто показалось. Юка тыкала острой заколкой в старающегося увернуться парня. Вопль Канзаки, которому всё-таки достался укол, о том, что он не виноват в том, что только тупая овца может так отвратительно приготовить рис, что его приходиться выплёвывать, Нэнэ уже не слышала. Она пошла дальше, решив не отвлекать Ханазаву от разборок с парнем.

Следующей кого она встретила была порозовевшая Куниеда. Это было уже привычно, если бы не одно «но». Рядом с ней стоял не Ога, а Сакаки Мицутеру, один из Шести паладинов, который совал ей какую-то бумажку. Нэнэ решила разобраться с нахалом, но пока она подходила, парень ушёл. Она заглянула за плечо Аой и увидела в её руках билет на фестиваль боевых искусств. Нэнэ расслабилась. Совершенно понятно, что этот длинноволосый хмырь впечатлился боевыми навыками Куниеды и теперь подлизывается. Девушка потихоньку отошла от так и не заметившей её Аой. А то та ещё больше смутится, если узнает, что кто-то был свидетелем этой сцены. 

Она прошла вглубь двора и оторопела. Под деревом сидела Чиаки. Не одна. А с Джинно Каору. В обнимку. Они увлечённо изучали какую-то книгу. Нэнэ застонала и подняла глаза к небу. Когда она их опустила обратно, под деревом сидел один Каору и читал книгу. «По-моему, я схожу с ума…» - девушка развернулась и пошла в направлении школы, не заметив, как из-за дерева вышла Танимура и спокойно уселась на прежнее место.

Не пройдя и пары шагов, она встала как вкопанная. На скамейке сидели Асука Рёко и Нацумэ, который что-то показывал ей в своём нетбуке. «Кажется, пора обращаться к врачу…» - мысленно простонала девушка и решительно зашагала обратно в класс, стараясь больше не смотреть по сторонам.

***

Нэнэ, раздражённо чеканя шаг, мерила дорожку рядом со скамейкой, где была назначена встреча. 

\- Сколько можно ждать! – ярилась девушка, плюхаясь на скамейку.

Тут на её глаза неожиданно опустились чьи-то руки.

\- Йо, Омори, угадай кто! – раздался прямо с ухом довольный голос.

\- Шоджи, скотина! Сколько можно тебя ждать? – подпрыгнула на скамейке Нэнэ, сбрасывая чужие руки с лица.

Аизава рассмеялся, присел рядом и усадил её к себе на колени, нежно поцеловав в щёку.

\- Ты что, сдурел, а если кто увидит? – возмущённо прошипела девушка, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь ближе.

\- Подумаешь! Подумают что у них галлюцинации! – усмехнулся он.

В голове у Нэнэ промелькнула какая-то мысль, но она не стала её удерживать. Сейчас были более важные дела. Например, поход в кино со своим парнем…


End file.
